1. Field of the Invention
The present invention identifies and defines a process for creating thin wall tubing members, particularly of steel or alloy steel, having superior mechanical properties in the circumferential direction. In particular, the invention is directed toward providing a family of high strength cartridge case bodies which house 20 mm to 50 mm high velocity projectile assemblies. The discovery of the invention further identifies a previously unknown unwanted anisotropic behavior in the preferred steel material and provides a simple thermal treatment processing solution to restore isotropy in the material and elevate mechanical properties into a superior and functionally acceptable range.
2. Description of the Related Art